UsxUk: Movie Night
by TheManorexic
Summary: Arthur reluctantly agrees to go see a movie with Alfred, but that's just the beggining of the night.


It was nearing nine o'clock at night. All the countries had just left the World Conference. Arthur Kirkland was heading to his Buggy when he was halted by a tall figure. Upon further inspection, he realized it was his little brother, Alfred Jones. "Howdy Iggy!" he shouted, a childish tone in his voice. "Alfred, I've told you a thousand times to stop calling me that!" he replied. "But Iggy…" Alfred whined. Arthur rubbed his temples "Ugh…whatever. So did you come over here just to give me a migraine or do you actually have something to say?" Alfred's whiney expression changed to his usual proud one "Err um, yeah; I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me." "Why would I want to see a movie with YOU?" he exclaimed "You would just annoy me the whole time." "NU UH!" Alfred said in a childish manner. "Fine, but one complaint, no matter how small, and I'm leaving!" said Arthur. Alfred started cheering and jumping around. "Bloody hell… You're such a child Alfred" said Arthur. Ignoring his comment, Alfred cheeringly said "You can come over to my house Iggy!" Arthur sarcastically replied "Oh joy, the smell of bitter coffee and hamburgers, just what I wanted!" "I know right?" Alfred shouted, not noticing the sarcasm in Arthur's tone. "The bloody hell with it…" Arthur mumbled, as he started walking down the road with Alfred. "So what movie is this anyway? Star Wars? Indiana Jones?" "No, even better," Alfred exclaimed "America: The World's Biggest Haunted House" He scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly "I'm too scared to see it by myself." Arthur stood there, feeling a mixture of disgust, pity, and overall apathy. After a brief moment of silence, he started walking again. "Let's just get this over with…"

There was a tall, rough looking man on the movie screen. He had a slow deep voice. He stood beside a screen with a slide show projector. "Look closely at this clip…" The clip showed a tree with its leaves blowing in the wind. "Now let's see that, slowed down…" A few feet from the tree, a blurry shadow sped across the ground. Alfred jumped out of his seat screaming "AH! A GHOST A GHOST!" Arthur sat there, arms crossed, sneering at the screen. "Oh please Alfred, use some logic for once in your life. It was probably a bird." Alfred settled himself back in his seat. "Yeah...okay…"

The man stood on the screen, this time, holding a picture. On the picture, there was a man. "Look at this photograph…You see this man...? Do you notice anything _strange_ about him…?" A red circle appeared above his right shoulder, emphasizing a dark tint in the photograph. Alfred shouted "THERE'S A GHOST BEHIND HIM! !" and clung to Arthur's arm. Arthur, struggling to get him off, shouted "Get off of me you stupid git! It's not real!" Alfred stopped squirming and clung to his arm for the remainder of the film.

The two men walked out of the theatre. Arthur was rubbing his temples in annoyance. "That was simply disgusting!" He complained. Alfred stood still, silent. Arthur looked up to see that Alfred was looking into his eyes. Alfred said softly "Iggy…You're so brave…" Arthur started blushing and looked away. Alfred grabbed Arthur's chin and turned his face to meet his own. "Iggy…" "Y-yes Alfred" Arthur said, almost whispered. Alfred paused, then said "Can you drive me to the Burger joint? I'm too scared to be alone in the night…" Arthur felt his heart drop and pulled his head away, and in an annoyed tone yelled "DRIVE YOURSELF!" "BUT IGGY…" Alfred whined "I'm too scared to drive. I might crash!" "Ugh, fine" Arthur replied. Alfred began to jump up and down in excitement.

They walked into the restaurant; Alfred was clung to Arthur's jacket sleeve. "I want extra pickles, and mustard, and cheese, and lettuce, and…" He started to ramble on until he mentioned everything in a hamburger. He and the rather annoyed Arthur went up to the counter and ordered there food. Alfred turned to Arthur and asked "What do you want Iggy?" He looked at him, one eyebrow raised. After a moment he said "Of course not! That food is a triple bypass on a bun!" Alfred ordered and extra double cheeseburger anyway. They got to their table and started eating. Arthur was completely disgusted by the way Alfred shoved all the food in his mouth at once, dropping pieces of lettuce and tomato everywhere on his tray. Arthur said, almost apathetically "You know that stuff will kill you, right?" "No!" Alfred interjected "Only if you eat it five times a day!" He shoved another burger in his mouth "My 3 square meals are perfectly healthy." He picked up a burger, offering it to Arthur "Want a bit?" Arthur shoved it away "No of course not!" Alfred began to press the burger against Arthur's lips, but he kept his lips tightly shut. "Fine then!" Alfred said "I'll eat it myself!" and he began to eat it. He was done within five seconds, and Arthur was genuinely disturbed.

As they walked out, Alfred turned to Arthur. "Thanks Iggy! I can't even remember why I was scared anymore." He paused for a second, then jumped in the air "AH! I REMEMBER WHY I WAS SCARED NOW!" He started shaking "Iggy, can I stay at your house tonight?" Iggy stood still, shocked "W-why?" "Because mine might be haunted" Alfred replied. Arthur said nothing for a while, then replied "You're just as childish as when you were little…Fine." "YAY!" Alfred yelled "Oh wait, what am I supposed to do about these?" He lifted his hand to show it was handcuffed to Arthur's. Arthur, surprised, yelled "Why did you do that?" "Well I didn't think you would say yes, so this was my back up plan…" Alfred explained "Well, I guess we're sharing a bed!" Arthur blushed "Sh-share a bed?" "Yeah" Alfred said "It'll be like when I was little!" "When you were…little…" England mumbled. He began to remember a night when Arthur was a young child.

**It was late at night in Arthur's house. There was a large lightning storm outside. Arthur was sound asleep in his bed. A young Alfred, no older than 3, came up to his bed and pulled on the sheets. "Iggy, Iggy" he said, tears in his eyes. "Yes Alfred" Arthur said, mumbled. "Can I sleep with you" he asked "I'm scared…" "Of course" said Arthur. He rolled over and lifted the comforter "Come on up." Alfred climbed up on the bed and snuggled close to Arthur. "Good night, Iggy-Chan" He said, then fell asleep**

Alfred and Arthur were lying in bed, each on opposite sides of the bed. Their arms met at the center of the bed, still handcuffed. Alfred turned to Arthur "Iggy…Can I ask you a question?" "Yeah, what is it?" Arthur asked. Alfred asked in a shy voice "Do you…hate me?" Arthur's eyes widened "Wh-what? Hate you? Why would you think that I hate you?" Alfred looked down "Well you're always grumpier around me, and you get angry easy around me…" "N-no! I don't hate you at all!" Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes again "So do you…love me?" Arthur started to blush "What kind of love are you talking about?" "The only kind" Alfred said. "W-well do you mean like a family love or…boyfriend love?" asked Arthur. Alfred replied "Like France and Greece's love. The love people write songs about. That kind of love." Arthur's blush turned darker and he looked down, not able to keep eye contact "I-I….." Alfred grabbed Arthur's chin and lifted his face to meet his own. "Arthur…" Arthur stared at him, trying to fight tears. Alfred leaned in as to kiss, but stopped half way. Arthur leaned in as well, until his lips were inches from Alfred's. Arthur stopped and said "This isn't some stupid joke is it? You're not fooling around, right?" Alfred looked him in the eyes and whispered "Never…" He pulled Arthur towards him and kissed him.

The two were lying in bed, close to each other, their handcuffed hands held together between them. Alfred laid there and after a moment said "That…was…amazing…" Arthur was breathing heavily, and between breaths said "Yes, it was. Where on Earth did you learn to do stuff like that?" Alfred thought for a moment, then replied "I didn't learn it. I just did it." He looked at Arthur "Why? Did I do something wrong?" Arthur looked at him and said "Not at all." Alfred kissed him and whispered "Good night, Iggy-Chan…"


End file.
